


Pecados

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Jeri estava longe de ser uma boa pessoa.





	Pecados

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819347) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #025 - the seven deadly sins (os sete pecados capitais).

Ganância

Ela queria tudo, e conseguiria isso. Desde o início, apesar das noções românticas que Wendy seguia aplicando para ela, Jeri queria trabalhar com a lei para conseguir mais dinheiro do que seria capaz de gastar em dez vidas. Ela faria uma fortuna, para que todo mundo que olhasse para ela soubesse o quanto ela tinha sucesso. Wendy acreditava em todas aquelas coisas sobre justiça e ajudar as pessoas, mas então, Wendy também acreditava que a medicina era uma questão de salvar a vida das pessoas, então o que ela sabia? Jeri queria ser o estereótipo perfeito de advogada: sem coração, sem alma, e podre de rica. E ela não permitiria que nada ficasse no caminho do seu plano, mesmo se isso significasse ocasionalmente violar a lei. A lei simplesmente não se aplicava a pessoas como ela.

Preguiça

Quando quer que pudesse, ela fazia outra pessoas fazerem seu trabalho por ela. Era a maior expressão de poder, sem que precisasse fazer nada, como se trabalhar fosse alguma coisa que estivesse abaixo dela, e por extensão, qualquer pessoa que precisasse trabalhar para viver estava abaixo dela. É claro, ela ainda trabalhava quando necessário, e arguía em casos importantes, mas como uma sócia ela tinha o benefício de ser paga pelo trabalho de outras pessoas, e ela explorava isso a qualquer oportunidade. Ela não diria que isso era algo injusto, ela também já esteve na posição de trabalhar por longas horas por um salário baixo e outra pessoa vir e tomar todo o crédito, no passado, e ela simplesmente se ergueu acima disso pela virtude de ser tão boa no seu trabalho. E assim, explorar outras pessoas era simplesmente natural, e ela nunca se sentiria mal por isso.

Gula

Ela gostava de ir nos restaurantes mais refinados, gastando centenas de dólares em uma única refeição. Em algum momento, Wendy pensava que essa era sua forma de ser romântica, tornar cada jantar especial, mas com o tempo ela se cansou disso, e aprendeu a ver isso pelo que era, só outra forma dela mostrar dominação, provar que ela era melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Com Jeri, tudo era uma questão de ser a melhor, e não deixar ninguém esquecer disso. Ela fazia coisas como planejar uma viagem para Paris, conseguir uma reserva em um restaurante exclusivo e caro, e então nem prestar atenção na comida, ou em Wendy. Não era uma questão de comida, e não era uma questão de companhia, era uma questão de coletar tantos símbolos de status quanto pudesse, independente do que fossem e do que significassem para ela. E Wendy estava se cansando disso.

Inveja

Ter sucesso não era o bastante, ela queria ser melhor do que todos os seus colegas, ter mais do que todos eles. Era mais uma questão de ter mais do que todo mundo do que de ter qualquer coisa por ela mesma. Ela queria ser melhor, e para ser melhor, ela precisava ter outras pessoas com as quais se comparar. Tudo que ela pudesse obter não tinha sentido a menos que pudesse se cercar por outras pessoas que também pensassem que elas tinham sucesso, mas tinham menos do que ela. Tudo o que ela era existia em relação a outras pessoas. E assim, ela não podia suportar que outra pessoa tivesse algo que ela não tinha. Era inveja, mas ainda do que isso, era um ataque à sua própria existência, e ela não podia permitir isso. O que outras pessoas tivessem que lhe faltasse, ela ou iria tomar para si mesma ou faria com que perdessem.

Luxúria

Advogados de sucesso tinham casos. Era um aspecto de seus sócios homens que ela nunca emulou, ao menos não ainda. Era outro marcador de sucesso, ter uma esposa amorosa esperando em casa, e ainda arriscar aquela relação por causa de uma coisinha jovem e bonita. Ela queria um caso excitante, e talvez até trocar sua esposa por um modelo mais novo. Não era disso que sucesso era feito? Era só mais um item em uma lista de coisas que outras pessoas tinham que ela não tinha, então ela iria marcar esse item também. Não era nem uma questão de sexo, apesar dele ser ótimo. Era uma questão de ter tudo, sem exceções, ser a melhor. Ela queria ter tudo, e teria, nada ficaria no seu caminho. Mesmo que isso significasse partir o coração de sua esposa.

Ira

Ela estava irritada. Furiosa. Como Wendy ousava tentar arruinar sua vida assim, lhe ferir assim? Jeri tinha mais do que paga Wendy de volta por tudo o que ela fez por ela. Ela deu a Wendy uma vida de luxo que nunca teria tido de outra forma, obcecada como era com trabalho de caridade, tentando se convencer de que era uma boa pessoa. Jeri permitiu tudo isso, e era assim que Wendy lhe pagava, traindo ela. Isso era muito pior do que o caso de Jeri ou querer o divórcio. Wendy estava ameaçando sua carreira, e sua carreira significava tudo o que era. Ela encontraria um modo de fazer Wendy se rebaixar para seu nível. E garantiria que a queda doesse.

Orgulho

Tudo daria certo, tudo tinha que dar certo, porque ela estava fazendo os planos. Jeri era brilhante, e sempre conseguia o que queria, isso não seria exceção, independente do que tivesse que fazer para que Wendy assinasse os papéis do divórcio. Ela tentou Jessica, e isso falhou, é claro que falhou, nunca conheceu alguém menos confiável do que Jessica, que tinha sorte de ser tão boa no seu trabalho quando se dava ao trabalho de o realizar, ou Jeri não seguiria trabalhando com ela. E então, uma solução perfeita se apresentou para ela. É claro, usar os poderes de Kilgrave para forçar Wendy a finalmente assinar o divórcio era perigoso, sem falar em objetivamente errado, mas nada disso importava. Ela teria o que queria, sua identidade inteira dependia disso, e ela não permitiria que tudo o que ela acreditava ser fosse desafiado por Wendy, independente do custo.


End file.
